


Actions Speak Louder

by Senisra



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, character study of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senisra/pseuds/Senisra
Summary: Jess muses about her relationship with Carol
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Carol/Jess Mini Exchange 2020





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_of_those_crushing_scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/gifts).



> For OOTCS - I really hope you like it!

Jess was warm. That was all that mattered to her as her brain slowly restarted itself. Warm and incredibly comfortable. She could hear Gerry sleeping in the next room and Carol’s breathing was steady beneath her. Jess allowed herself to doze off again until an insistent squirming roused her. Still Jess resisted, wrapping her arms more tightly around the warmth that was trying to wiggle away from her. “But I’m warm.” 

“And I’m happy for you, but my leg is falling asleep Jess.” Carol complained, though she didn’t sound that upset about it. 

Jess huffed but shifted so that Carol could stretch beneath her. More comfortable now, Carol yawned and pulled Jess to her again. Eventually, Carol drifted back to sleep but Jessica found herself studying Carol’s features in the dim moonlight that streamed through the window.

She wasn’t sure when it had happened really. The two of them had always been nearly inseparable. But at some point after she had gotten pregnant with Gerry, the empty spaces in her apartment had begun to be filled by not only baby things, but Carol’s things as well.

At first Jess told herself it was because Carol didn’t trust her (rightfully so) to behave herself while pregnant. When Gerry was born and Carol still stayed, Jess told herself it was out of guilt because of what happened in the hospital. Eventually, Jess just stopped thinking about it and just appreciated the fact that she wasn’t as single a parent as she anticipated because Carol devoted almost as much time to raising Gerry as Jess herself did.

Somewhere along the way, their routines started to incorporate cuddles and hugs. A kiss good morning. Inevitably, it wound up with Carol filling in the empty space in Jessica’s bed.

They still haven’t talked about it, but Jess thinks they don’t really need to. Every day that Carol is there at her side, is enough of a “I Love You” to her.


End file.
